


Possibility

by xkcdBlackHat



Series: The Pyren Siblings [3]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lots of OCs - Freeform, Not Canon Compliant, Survivor Guilt, Torture, War, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkcdBlackHat/pseuds/xkcdBlackHat
Summary: In one world, Fintan Pyren summoned Everblaze, and lives were lost.In this world, Fintan Pyren never summoned Everblaze, and his family thrived.
Relationships: Alysanne Pyren & Myra Syndren, Councillor Bronte & Alysanne Pyren, Councillor Bronte & Fintan Pyren, Councillor Bronte & OC, Councillor Bronte & Sophie Foster (Keeper of the Lost Cities), Fintan Pyren & OC, Fintan Pyren & Yisrea Vacker, Myra Syndren & Dex Dizznee, OC/OFC - Relationship, Original Character/Original Female Character
Series: The Pyren Siblings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845118
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Regrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943437) by [SemperAeternumQue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemperAeternumQue/pseuds/SemperAeternumQue). 
  * Inspired by [boy with a scar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454106) by [dirgewithoutmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/pseuds/dirgewithoutmusic). 



In this world, Fintan Pyren is afraid, and he puts the book away. He banishes Everblaze from his thoughts, and vows to never speak of it again. His niece, young Rubia Vacker lives, and she is as powerful as her uncle. Her mother does not withdraw, and is there, as an Emissary, but not a diplomat. She is dangerous, but in this world, she has a daughter, a husband, and two loving brothers.

In this world, Alysanne Pyren is not alone. She thrives, taking care of her daughter, and her daughter's children. Three grandchildren, Visera Pyren and Rubeus and Chiara Sencen. They grow up, and exist, with two grandparents, and two great-uncles on the Council. Who care, who really do care, but can't show it. Not now, not ever.

The family is happy, for nearly five hundred years, until a young Pyrokinetic finds the book. He is 14 years old, and great-grandson of Visera. He is foolish, and reckless, and he summons Everblaze. He has one brother, one sister, two parents, one aunt, and four cousins living in his home. He has three friends, all Pyrokinetics, and two siblings of those friends there as well. His 17 year old brother and 4 year old sister are the only survivors.

Everblaze is banned, of course, and 500 years later than in the first world, Pyrokinesis is banned as an ability. Fintan Pyren steps down, but in this world, he has his grandchildren, and great-grandchildren, and younger to tell stories to. Rubia Vacker steps down as a Foxfire Mentor, of course, and Visera, Pyrokinetic like her mother, becomes the Alchemy Mentor, instead of not being nobility. Three of Alysanne's descendants had the gift, only two still live.

Bronte is called cruel, and worse, on the Council. He is an Ancient already, all three are. They have lived now , for nearly 2000 years. This Council is filled with younger elves. A Telepath, and a Descryer, and an Empath. Bronte makes no secret of the dislike he carries towards an Empath on the Council, and they ask. Why?

 _Because, the three eldest say, they have never seen a war. Because an Empath breaks easier than a Conjurer,_ _or a Telepath, or a Descryer. Because Empaths are almost always liabilities on the fields of war. Because it easier, when you don't have someone to tie you down, to make you_ care.

And they, all of them, have to drag themselves out of the wars they fought, and won and lost. Out of their memories, and their guilt. They have a family now, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren, and great-great-grandchildren and even younger. They tell stories, of the legends that fell, of the times that their abilities were used to kill, and fight, and injure. How they survived, despite the odds against them. They tell of the abilities to their children, not yet old enough to attend Foxfire, and each gains a favorite.

For Fintan, it's his grandchild, Yisrea, who is not normal, and is proud. They tell their grandfather, because that is who he is to them, about their struggles, and their successes. Yisrea, in this world, will attend Foxfire with their distant cousins, Fitz Vacker, and Keefe Sencen. They are happy, to live with one brother, and a large extended family. To attend Foxfire soon, and learn what their ability is.

For Alysanne, it's her granddaughter, Myra, who is brash, and head strong, and feels guilt all too keenly. She is not Alysanne's granddaughter, but Alysanne is her grandmother, because that is who she is to her, and tells her about her struggles and successes. Myra learns to damper her emotions, and is one year younger than Dex Dizznee, who will become her friend.

For Bronte, it's a granddaughter that he won't know for another few years, Sophie, who is challenging, and at first despises him. She is not related by blood to him, but Bronte is her grandfather now, through ways that are terrible and wonderful. Sophie is a rebel, but she cares, so, so deeply, even for him, eventually.

The family, large and extended, and of so many different surnames that it is impossible to count, always come together, all of them, even Bronte, every summer. At the Pyren home, completely destroyed and rebuilt. It is black stone, a castle. Forbidding and imposing, but with all the abilities they have, it is also welcoming.

Not everything is peaceful. There are always those that feel skipped out on, those that feel overlooked, and uncared for. There are two secret Pyrokinetics, and one Guster, and while the castle was strong, it was not impenetrable. The home fell, black bricks and walls, silver furniture, and simple wood. Telekinesis is a skill, but the eldest Pyrens had learned it to survive. Of the 60 some elves that attended, only 11 are injured badly. All of them can be healed eventually. But 3 are dead, and 1 more injured in a way that can not be fixed.


	2. Keeper of the Lost Cities Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alden Vacker, in this world and every other, finds Sophie Foster with his son.
> 
> Bronte Pyren, Councillor, reserves judgement, tempered by his brother's fire, and his sister's ice.
> 
> Sophie Foster, Telepath and raised by humans, is confused. Who is this strange man saying that she's an elf?

Alden Vacker, in this world and every other, finds Sophie Foster with his son.

Bronte Pyren, Councillor, reserves judgement, tempered by his brother's fire, and his sister's ice.

Sophie Foster, Telepath and raised by humans, is confused. Who is this strange man saying that she's an elf?

* * *

In this world, as always, Sophie Foster enters their world unceremoniously. She is found by Alden and Fitz Vacker, and brought to Everglen. As always, she comes before the Councillors. Nervous and uneasy as she is, she is strange, and yet confident in some ways.

In this world, though, Bronte has not lost his sister to grief, nor his brother to shame. In this world, he still looks disparagingly at Oralie, and frustratedly at Kenric. He still says that Sophie must prove herself. He is quieter, less hostile, but not kinder. After the hearing, he speaks to his family, or the remnants of it. He speaks of the brown-eyed girl, of the girl who can break through their minds.

Fintan speaks first. Impulsive and fiery, as his ability would imply. "Let her break on what remains of our true minds. She is a child, but if she chooses to look…" He lets the sentence trail off, and one can see how he was once or perhaps he is still, one of the most powerful elven warriors.

Alysanne speaks second. Quiet, but always steel, she is persuasive even without her ability. "There are easier ways to get her on our side. We do not want to be facing her on a battlefield. _"_ There was a reason she was the strategist of them. She plans, and schemes, and persuades, and she can see what the other two refuse to. What dangers are truly lying in wait.

Bronte finishes it. He always does, the balance between the two of them. "If she invades our minds, we do as the Warrior says. Otherwise, we do as the Tactician suggests." He falls easily back into their titles. Bronte understands the other two in ways they never truly will, and he can see as Alysanne does. He understands, and he thinks Fintan does too, that the emergence of this Moonlark means that they are once again at war.

Fintan and Alysanne exchange nods as they stand. Alysanne to leave and find a new family for the Moonlark, Fintan to find the child's creators. Bronte? He will be the one that does the legal thing, that does the paperwork, the learning and studying.

It's the next day when Bronte finds out the idiocy of what Alden has done. He tries not to seethe, but almost definitely has not accomplished that. He settles for glowering at the Emissary as he messages his siblings. _Fin, San, Alden decided to send the girl off with his son._ He gets immediate replies, one full of cursing, the other one simply stating _Tell Alden he's an idiot._ Bronte struggles to hide his smile at that. _San, go get her._ He smirks slightly as he sends the message out, and tells the Emissary to get out of his office.

Alysanne, as she receives her brother's message, light leaps to the Moonlark's home. As she arrives, she sees the girl for the first time. Strengthening her mental barriers, Alysanne speaks first. "Sophie Foster?" This earns her a nod, as the girl clutches a bag and blue elephant to herself. Turning, she stares at the Vacker boy, who should have known better. He looks down, and she feels satisfaction at that.

"You'll be light leaping with me, unless you'd prefer to be with…Fitz, was it?" She turns from him back to the girl, and offers her hand. The girl pauses as she takes her hand, and Alysanne steps smoothly into the light. The boy can figure it out.

She takes the girl to the Ruewens, even if she wants the power Sophie holds. It is easier for her to adapt, or perhaps it will be harder. Grady, her once student, is wrestling some sort of animal. She pauses and waits for him, or perhaps Edaline to speak. He doesn't, simply giving her a jerking nod as he leaves and speaks with the girl. Edaline walks out, and takes the girl inside with her. Alysanne gives a slight bow in return as she light leaps home.

Bronte is tied up in Council business, and Fintan is gone, tracking down the Moonlark's creators. She sees, though, her Myra, and Fintan's Yisrea. She smiles, and invites them into her public office. They aren't her grandchildren, but she is their grandmother. The three talk, Yisrea taking over the conversation. They are the one she thinks is the most good at smiling at someone they hate. Myra, her Myra, is fire like Fintan, burning bright. She will be quiet, but be determined to do what she wants. Alysanne listens, and exchanges words with them. As Yisrea leaves, Myra asks her to take her to see the Dizznees tomorrow. She smiles, and agrees, and thinks that the girl will probably be there also.

The next day, Bronte is still tied up with Council problems. He is tired, and stressed, and afraid. The first wars they fought in was destruction everywhere. It was hurting others-torturing others-just to gain some small victory. He thinks _Peace makes this Council so useless, and slow._ He wears his mask, of the grouchy, annoyed, Ancient.

Fintan is somewhere, still searching, but they don't know where. He's been captured by the ones in black. He remembers when elves broke so often that they were seen as disposable. He screams, and he _remembers_ , and he almost _but doesn't_ breaks. He wears his mask easily, once again, of the angry, fiery prisoner, so close to breaking.

Alysanne stays up all night to start drawing up tactics for this new war. She smiles, slips her perfect mask on of the politician and wordsmith. She is cracking, already, reminded of the old war, of the lost, of those she couldn't save. She takes her granddaughter to Slurps and Burps, and she smiles.

* * *

Myra is excited. She is going to see her best friend again, and she's going with her grandmother. They light leap, and she's grinning throughout it. They walk to the apothecary her best friend's family owns, and she rushes in, towards her best friend. She tackle-hugs him, and he hugs her back.

"Myra, this is Sophie. She's starting as a Level 2." He says to her, pointing to the dumbfounded looking girl next to him.

"You have brown eyes." She blurts out, then winces. "Aunt Ala says not to just blurt things out." She adds sheepishly as she offers her hand to the brown-eyed girl, still staring at her in shock.

"Yes, I do. I'm Sophie Foster." The strange girl, Sophie says, shaking her hand. 

"I'm Myra Syndren, and this is my best friend, Dex Dizznee." Myra says, returning the introduction. They speak for a bit more, about Foxfire, and herself, and Dex and her's families. Sophie still looks shocked, until a woman pulls her away. Edaline Ruewen, she remembers from a lesson with her Uncle Bronte. Aunt Ala is smiling as Sophie and Lady Ruewen leave, and Myra is smiling even more. She got to talk with her best friend, and meet a new, and different person. Aunt Ala bows slightly, as she walks out of the apothecary and takes her with her. They light leap home, and Myra goes to her drawing that she had started last week.

* * *

Yisrea is…they're not sure how they are, actually. They're meeting with Keefe, of course, cultivating relationships as Aunt Ala would say, being a good friend as Uncle Fin would say. They laugh with him as he draws up another plan, reminiscent of the Great Gulon Incident. He neither confirms nor denies any accusations that he was involved. As his almost-but-not-really brother points at something else, they grin and continue adding to the drawing. It's satire of the Vackers, even if they are one.

"So we make a splash at the beginning?" They wonder, grinning wickedly at their partner in crime. Yes. That's a safe name.

"Of course." He returns, grinning back. The two, brother and sibling, partners in crime, lean down together over the map of Foxfire. The pair write, and draw, and laugh. It's happy there, in a way that has been rare for a very long time.

* * *

Bronte returns home, but not really home. The dark structure the Pyren Siblings had called Possibility was home. This castle, this gaudy and ornate city, is a job. He hates it here, really. But he has to stay. He is the eldest of the Councillors, one of the eldest Ancients as well. He is one of the few that remembers war, remembers how elves had broke and died by the hundreds on the battlefield. Now…they are powerful, and there are more of them, but the group that had created the Moonlark is dangerous. He is not sure how he can make them see sense, make them realize that a war is approaching.

Fintan screams again, as he is returned to the cave. The group's Telepaths have tried to break into his mind, but he knows that they can't. He is an Ancient, and a former Councillor besides. The physical torture is as bad as it was during the wars. Or worse, seeing as he hadn't been able to prepare for it. He thinks that it's been a few weeks, or a few days. He knows that one telepath in the group broke. He doesn't know anything else. They keep him drugged, and therefore less likely to use his power, but he's waiting for the right time. He strikes that night, drawing on long-buried skills and memories. _I am again the Warrior._ He thinks, as he kills every elf holding him captive. 

Alysanne weeps in her room. She knows that she is close to breaking, too close, but she remembers how the wars began. With children speaking to each other, with children giving suggestions to the generals, with children sneaking out to fight. She sees herself, and Bronte, and Fintan, in the children. She shoves the emotions away, locks them up, and starts planning, again. She writes and draws and strategizes well into the night, falling asleep exhausted as the sun rises. She dreams of three children, two boys and a girl, on the front lines of a war. One boy is fighting the ones on the other side, the other boy is desperately trying to heal the ones on their side, and the girl is trying to direct the others to fight.

The Pyren Siblings are at war again.


End file.
